Lost Labor
by SecretRosery
Summary: J'onn reveals that the people of Mars had extra-dimentional cousins in the ghose zone. Danny Phantom xover with Justice League Unlimited
1. Chapter 1

This story is originally alicat54 Labor lost. I adopted it so the first chapter is hers.

* * *

...

...x

...

Danny phantomxjlu

...

...

"His genetic makeup is fundamentally that of a human, but also contains foreign segments." Wonder Woman looked over Batman's shoulder at the clipboard, her eyes narrowing as she read.

A silent gasp dropped her jaw. "These results look similar to J'onn's."

"That's because they are identical."

Everyone in the conference room stared at the Martain, who remained conspicuously silent throughout the proceedings.

Flash pulled his brows together into a scowl of confusion. "I thought you were the only Martian left J'onn."

The Martian Manhunter's red eyes never left the still figure behind the med-bay glass. "I am." Flash figited, but the alien refused to speak any more.

"Right, well, uh, I guess I'll be seeing you?" the speedster dashed away, leaving the silent Martain to his thoughts.

...

...

"My people on Mars managed to make contact with another plane. It contained beings which shared our abilities and held similarities with us in what would be the human equivalent of genetic codes."

"You're talking about ghosts."

J'onn nodded. "That was what they called themselves."

The boy laid a hand against the window of the Watch Tower, gazing at the blue earth below. "It's gone now, blown up," he said with no inflection in his voice. "And so is the world that was connected to it."

The Martian laid a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The boy bowed his head. "So am I."

It actually was the Flash who brought it to the other League member's attention, although knowing Batman he knew the entire time but wanted someone else to take the fall (but who really knew behind that cowl?).

In any case, it was the Flash who brought it up one day while on a mission to save a small school which had the misfortune to be too close to a set of explosives. The scarlet speedster smiled, in that innocent nonchalant way of his, and asked when the Martain planned to put Danny into school.

"He's like, what, sixteen? That would be somewhere in High School, right?"

Diana leapt on the idea, in that ferocious way she set up charities and convinced politicians to build orphaniges. Danny kept picking up pamflets about special boarding schools in Switzerland, and private schools in everywhere from Gotham to New York.

"He needs to meet people of his own age," she said to J'onn. "It would be good for him and for you."

Even Green Lantern in his own casual way mentioned the military school he attended before joining the marines.

Eventually, J'onn took the hint, and after a quiet conversation with his unofficial charge, enrolled the teen in a quiet public school in Rhode Island.

No one mentioned how the Martain's conspicuous abscence from the space station on weekends, or the two empty rooms on the Watch Tower.

...

...

...

Oh I remember this Plot Bunny! Dug this up from my hardrive, and boy would I enjoy reading the completed version! Basically it's the Justice League Unlimited universe and Danny Phantom, who couldn't save the ghost zone when the guys in white blew it up, thus destroying his world.

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Danny had figured that the pamphlets and not so subtle hints towards school were the leagues way of trying to get him into a normal life. He wasn't sure if he wanted a normal life.

He talked with J'onn about it a few times but neither could see school as a good idea. But the League was determined. Finally Danny gave in. He was tired of the annoying Pamphlets he found in the weirdest of places.

Seriously! they had one in his lunch one time! He still couldn't figure out how they managed that one. Finally they picked a quiet public school in Rhode Island. If he had to go to school it would be on his terms.

J'onn joined him every weekend and they moved into a small apartment together. Danny was grateful for that. He wasn't sure where he would be without the Martian to look out for him.

He had nothing left but J'onn knew exactly what he was feeling and he knew how to help. After setting him up in the new school Danny and J'onn spent a few days together just to get to know each other.

J'onn would tell Danny about space and other planets and he would have Danny's attention for hours before they would move onto other topics. IT was from this that J'onn and Danny grew closer.

Danny told him his story and sowed him his powers and J'onn did the same. IT was relaxing for Danny to just talk to someone so similar to him.

For the first time since arriving here Danny was happy.

* * *

hope you liked it so far! :) R & R


	3. Chapter 3

It was Danny's first day of school. He was both nervous and scared. He still didn't understand why he had to go in the first place but if J'onn Thought it would be good for him then he would at least try. How bad could it be?

J'onn helped Danny get ready for his first day at his new school. He wasn't sure how to feel about the boy going to school but the others were right and it would be good for the boy. He sighed as he made breakfast for the boy. Danny hadn't come down yet from his room so he decided to make the boy something to eat. It was strange for him to be cook but with a few books open to give him directions he was doing ok. He had cook books of all kinds floating above his head and seemed focused on the one in front of him. 'Cooking For Dummies! :P' This was the sight that Danny walked in on. He looked at the Martian dressed in his apron and burst into laughter.

J'onn just looked at the boy before putting the food on a plate and setting it on the table. "I am unsure why you are laughing so please explain it to me. I was told that breakfast is very important for someone your age." J'onn looked at the chuckling teen as the boy just shrugged. It seemed that was the only answer the martian would get.

Danny sat down to eat. It was good for the Martians first try. J'onn had made pancakes with bacon and toast. Danny smiled as he ate and after finishing he helped the Martian clean up before watching J'onn turn into what Danny'd 'Dad' is this world was made to look like. J'onn had black hair just like Danny's with light green eyes. He wore a suit and the same blank expression that always seemed to be on the mans face. "Ready to go Danny?"

Danny just gave a nod before sighing. This was it. No turning back. He wanted to turn back...


	4. Important please read

I will start updating my staries based on the reviews. If you want a story updated faster please leave reviews. Currently here are the Stories in order of what i'll update first and more often:

Danny No More

Danny Dog

Peter Stark

Lost Labor

Phantom Family

As i said before if this order upsets you i'm only going by the number of reviews on them. I had to find a way to sort through them since i am working and need to manage my time better. Leave a review or message me if you have ideas for a story or would like something updated sooner. I read them all and I reply to all questions as soon as i can.

~Secret~


	5. Chapter 4

Danny sighed as he looked up at the Jail cell in front of him a subtle frown on his face. OF course it wasn't an actual jail but every kid saw school as some form of prison. Danny more so than others. He didn't hate school per say but the constant bullying had left a bad impression on the young teen. He sighed again as J'ohnn gently led him into the building right to the principles office. The sat together in the waiting area silently neither one wanting to actually be there.

Finally the principle entered the room. He was a tall older man already getting into his elderly years. The poor man looked like he was ready to retire at any second but the smile on his face was the first real smile Danny had seen in a while. This man clearly loved his job and wouldn't leave anytime soon. He walked over and shook hands with J'ohnn with a bright smile. "Hello. You must be Mr. Johnson. And this must be Daniel? Welcome to Island Public High."

Danny and J'ohnn both gave a nod but John was the only one who spoke up. "Indeed. Has everything been arranged? I was told I would need to sign some paperwork when i called."

The man nodded and handed J'ohnn the papers before handing a scheduled and late slip to Danny as well as a map of the school. "Here you go lad. Go ahead and get to class while me and your Dad finish up this nasty paperwork."

Danny held a blank face as he left the word Dad leaving a sting in his chest as he thought of his real father. He missed his dad greatly. The messed up inventions and loud speeches. The constant goofy attitude...the love...

Danny sighed as he walked into his first class. History. He had already read every history book he could get his hands on the minute he realized this wasn't his world. He didn't understand why he needed this class. Still he didn't argue with his new guardian over the classes.

He handed the teacher the late note as she smiled at him. She read the note before leading him to the front of the class. "Class I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Daniel Johnson. He's new here and will be joining us starting today. Tell us a little about yourself Daniel."

Danny sighed he knew this was coming. He remembered the story Bat's had told him to memorize as his knew backstory for his life. "IT's Danny actually. I come from a small town in Ohio. My parents and sister were recently killed in a house fire so I'm living with My Uncle John. I'm 15 and my favorite color is black. Can I sit down now?" She nodded a shocked look on her face. He didn't care what they thought. He just wanted to make it through the day and go back to their small appartment. J'ohnn promised to to take him to the watchtower to help him further train his powers.

* * *

hey guys... sorry this took so long.. I'm just having a bit of trouble running with it. But no crying and no fear I shall continue! Let me know if you have any ideas for it :P  
Anyways... Happy holidays XD I won't be posting again till after Christmas!


End file.
